mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Голди Делишес/Галерея
Четвёртый сезон Пинки Эппл Пай Pinkie says hello to Goldie Delicious S4E09.png Goldie 'Hello yourself!' S4E09.png Goldie meets Pinkie and the Apples S4E09.png Goldie 'Well why didn't you say so' S4E09.png Goldie trying to push through the door S4E09.png Goldie 'I am sorry about this' S4E09.png Goldie trying to squeeze through the door S4E09.png Goldie 'Come on in!' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie enters Goldie's house S4E09.png A lot of cats and stuffs in Goldie's house S4E09.png Goldie '...belonged to your great-great-great-great...' S4E09.png Goldie walking towards two cats S4E09.png Goldie blowing the dusty cat S4E09.png Goldie pulling a book from the tower of books S4E09.png The Apples see Goldie pulling a book S4E09.png Goldie showing the book to the Apples S4E09.png Goldie 'Oh, dear' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'Am I not an Apple after all' S4E09.png Goldie 'The page is all smudged' S4E09.png The Apples and Goldie sees Pinkie disappointed S4E09.png Goldie 'I don't think I can help you out after all' S4E09.png Applejack 'Well, I know for sure!' S4E09.png Pinkie Pie 'You can't know!' S4E09.png Family hug S4E09.png Pinkie Pie about to take a picture with her tail S4E09.png Photograph of the family hug S4E09.png Scrapbook containing the family pictures S4E09.png The Apples and Pinkie listening to Goldie talking S4E09.png More stuff coming out of Goldie's house S4E09.png Goldie waving her hoof S4E09.png Framed photo of the Apples and Pinkie S4E09.png Goldie looking at her cat S4E09.png Ванильная пони Applejack and Apple Bloom with Goldie Delicious S4E14.png Шестой сезон За всем не угонишься Goldie Delicious and her cats in a photo S6E21.png Седьмой сезон Идеальная пара Goldie Delicious making a grand entrance S7E13.png Goldie -that's how you make an entrance!- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious -or is it an exit-- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious laughing heartily S7E13.png Goldie -so wonderful to see you three- S7E13.png Goldie -to what do I owe the pleasure-- S7E13.png Cat pops out of Goldie Delicious' mane S7E13.png Applejack asking Goldie Delicious S7E13.png Applejack -we were hopin' you could tell us- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious sits on one of her cats' tail S7E13.png Goldie -does Granny Smith know you're here-- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious -I don't know about that- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious -you have a right to know- S7E13.png Goldie looks for Apple family history book S7E13.png Goldie holding Apple Family History Vol. 137 S7E13.png Goldie presents Apple Family History Vol. 137 S7E13.png Goldie Delicious looks through history book S7E13.png Goldie Delicious -Feud with the Bears- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious squinting at the book S7E13.png Goldie -my eyes ain't what they used to be- S7E13.png Goldie shows history book to Apple siblings S7E13.png Goldie points to picture of Sweet Apple Acres S7E13.png Goldie points to picture of the pear farm S7E13.png Apple family members bucking apples S7E13.png Granny watching her family buck apples S7E13.png Granny, Goldie Delicious, and Apple family stallion S7E13.png Granny and Apples glaring at the Pear family S7E13.png Pear family stallion vs. Goldie Delicious S7E13.png Young Grand Pear vs. young Granny Smith S7E13.png Young Bright Mac behind Granny Smith S7E13.png Goldie Delicious -Buttercup was just a nickname- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious -that was her given name- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious smirking at Applejack S7E13.png Goldie Delicious tossing history book aside S7E13.png Goldie -nopony called your mother Pear Butter- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious holding dusty picture frame S7E13.png Goldie Delicious draws two preserve jars S7E13.png Goldie Delicious -they loved each other very much- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious -that magical, star-kissed- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious tightly hugging her cats S7E13.png Goldie Delicious' cats jump out of her hooves S7E13.png Goldie Delicious -a little bit lighter than air- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious tittering S7E13.png Goldie Delicious in deep thought S7E13.png Goldie -I'd need Volume 138 for that- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious -in a couple of days- S7E13.png Applejack -that's all right, Goldie- S7E13.png Goldie -I just remembered somethin'!- S7E13.png Goldie -your dad and his buddy Burnt Oak- S7E13.png Goldie -thick as thieves back in the day- S7E13.png Goldie Delicious -y'all should talk to him- S7E13.png Apple siblings wave goodbye to Goldie S7E13.png Goldie Delicious falls to bottom of junk pile S7E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Road Trippin Rainbooms' tour bus arrives at Goldie's party EGDS12.png Goldie Delicious introducing the Rainbooms EGDS12.png The Rainbooms running onto the stage EGDS12.png Goldie Delicious sits next to Granny Smith EGDS12.png Granny Smith -easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy- EGDS12.png Goldie takes Lemon Squeezy away from Granny EGDS12.png Granny Smith and Goldie glaring at each other EGDS12.png Granny Smith and Goldie Delicious laughing together EGDS12.png Разное MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Goldie Delicious/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей